Je t'aime Angleterre
by super4bidden
Summary: France and England have been in an on and off relationship for a while now and England is wondering if its time to officially end it and move on. Human names used.WARNING: YAOI  FranceXEngland, FranceXSpain, RomanoXBelgium, and AmericaXEngland
1. I just wanted to say

Ok. Just to be clear this is going to be my first fanfic…that isn't a crack pairing!

Originally I wasn't going to publish this but I was thinking "What the heck, what's the worse thats gonna happen?" Well. Now that I think of it I could make this really bad and the FrUk supporters would hurt me. O-o.. So I hope I just don't screw this up.

OK back to the main topic here. Yes, this is my first fanfic so please review kindly and if you've written fanfics before, can you give me advice if the story seems a little weird.

For the updating now; it all depends with school (and my laziness) but generally I will try my best to update every few weeks. I'll get to updating before a month passes though 'cuz I know how I don't like waiting a month or 2 for my stories to update. . .

I want to give some credit to my friends Cat and Yu-Chan (Yu doesn't have a fanfic account but you all know my dear stalker friend catskid100) I came up with the main plots but they enhanced them. So thanks you two.

I think that's all I've got to say about this. I got off topic but that's just how I get.

-super4bidden


	2. Monster Hamburgers & Drunks

Title: Je t'aime Angleterre

Genre: Romance/Angst

Pairings: FranceXEngland

AmericaXEngland

FranceXSpain

RomanoXBelgium

Summary: France and England have been in an on and off relationship for a while now and England is wondering if its time to move on. This question is triggered by a fight they have, and leads to France moving in with Spain. Meanwhile Spain is having relationship issues, he loves Romano but the Italian is seeing Belgium. Romano notices the feelings of his former boss but ignores the countless attempts to be wooed.

* * *

Chapter One  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

England was at America's house just for his annual visit. He dreaded them because America would always make that 'disgusting' hamburger. Though the gentleman cared for his former colony he would always tell him that they were in fact disgusting. England enjoyed seeing America be happy so each time he would eat at least half of the monster burgers that took two hands to hold.

"Aw c'mon Iggy!" the American said shoving another grease filled burger in his mouth. "At least have one!"

England sighed.

"You won't die if you have one! Indulge a little old man!" America said picking up another one. " I'll have you know that I'm not that old u blimey frog!" "Yeah yeah yeah." America snickered "Prove me wrong and have a whole burger." He smirked knowing all to well that England wasn't going to take up his little challenge. England's caterpillar eyebrows joined together forming a mono-brow. England knew what the younger man was thinking. _He won't eat it! Hes to old to know that I'm thinking that hes a wuss! Bwwaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkk!_

"Hand me the hamburger." the Briton said in a low tone. "Haha! Thats right be a-wait...what did you say?" America choked a little. "You heard me damn well. Burger." England was going to regret this...he knew it already. Burgers never agreed with him, they were to greasy for his stomach to handle. He was handed the biggest burger in the batch. _OHMYGOSH! Its so huge!_ He thought to himself.

"Eat it eat it eat it!" America chanted

England gulped as he brought the hamburger closer to his mouth. He hesitated.

"HAH! I knew you wouldn't eat it!" America hollered.

England quickly took a bite.

America's jaw dropped.

England forced himself to eat monster burger. He stopped a few times to breath. America frowned. He was wrong. He was never wrong. England finished the dare with a long burp. "There! I ate it..." England felt sick. " Yeah I guess you did." America mumbled. " Can I leave now Alfred?" The Brit moaned. America nodded in defeat.

England said his goodbye shaking his head and left. He had walked to America's house and now he regretted it. _At least I can burn off the fat from that burger._ England thought to himself. He was relieved when he was at his front door "Finally." It had taken him about 15 minuets but it felt like forever. But then he heard something. The sound of music, laughter, and drunken slurs filled his ears as he opened the door. There it was. The three trouble makers France, Spain, and Prussia.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" England barged in the house. France came to him and hugged his waist " Nous étions juste faire la fête bebe! Joindre à nous amant, s'amuser un peu!" France said kissing England's hand. "Francis, you know better than to talk to me in that language! English please." "But Arthur its the lan-" he hiccups " language of l'amour!" France kissed up the Brit's arm to his neck. "Francis stop it!" England demanded and France obeyed sadly.

"Gott Verdammt! Can we just party now?" Prussia said after drinking his beer. "No you cannot! Get out you two!" Spain was to drunk to comprehend England had said. He didn't need to know since he was already being dragged out by his German buddy. He waved goodbye to France as he and Prussia were shoved out the door.

"How many damn times have I told you I don't want them in my house?" England spat at France. "Sorry Angleterre..." "Why must you insist on drinking with them? You get in nothing but trouble with them around!" France was quiet as he was being scolded.

"I'm so sick and tired of this bullshit Francis! I really am."

France frowned.

England sat next to France

"Are you tired of moi Arthur?" he looked at England with sad clear eyes.

England looked back. He didn't have an answer for France. _I love you but I think it might be time to move on._ He didn't want to listen to himself. He sighed realizing It would be the proper thing to tell France the truth.

England opened his mouth to talk but he couldn't find the words. " I'm not tired of you Francis, i'm just...concerned." _Why can't I tell him how I feel?_ England frowned.

"Why are you concerned? Don't you love me?"

Those words bounced around England's head. "I do love you France..."_... Just not as much as I used to._

* * *

**Translations:**

Nous étions juste faire la fête bebe! Joindre à nous amant! s'amuser un peu! :: We were just partying baby! Join us lover, have some fun!

l'amour :: love

Gott Verdammt :: God Dammit

Angleterre :: England

moi :: me

* * *

**A/N: **

Well this was shorter than i thought it would be. '


	3. Do I Love Him?

Title: Je t'aime Angleterre

Genre: Romance/Angst

Pairings: FranceXEngland

AmericaXEngland

FranceXSpain

RomanoXBelgium

Summary: France and England have been in an on and off relationship for a while now and England is wondering if its time to move on. This question is triggered by a fight they have, and leads to France moving in with Spain. Meanwhile Spain is having relationship issues, he loves Romano but the Italian is seeing Belgium. Romano notices the feelings of his former boss but ignores the countless attempts to be wooed.

* * *

Chapter two  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

England and France went to bed that night not making a single noise. France was badly hungover the next day as he usually was and England was very irritated with him for that.

"Why must you always get completely wasted every night with those two! They are nothing but trouble." England asked France in his usual pissed off tone.

"They are my friends Angleterre, a cannot ignore them when they want to spend time with yours truly its extrêmement impoli." "I told you don't talk to me in French!" "But it is my language mon chéri~"

England groaned.

"Come on, you know you love when I speak la langue de l'amour." France said as he kissed the Briton on his cheek. "Fine I do ok, but its defiantly not the language of love." "Then what is? I know its certainly not German, but I would agree with Italian and maybe Spanish-" "Francis..."

England interrupted.

"Yes Arthur?"

"You shouldn't ramble on like that..."

"Oh sorry dear."

"Its fine...just relax before you give yourself a headache."

"I already have one."

"Then don't make it any worse than it is

France nodded quietly.

"A nice cup of tea will ease that headache some."

England said walking into the kitchen with France. France sat on the counter by the sink.

"Get down from there, thats where I make dinner!"

"I wish you would let me cook..." France started to mumble or so he thought. "So I can hold my food down and not starve."

"What did you say?" England started to boil water for tea.

"Oh nothing! I said though its very...délicieux..." France tried to say it without it sounding as if it was forced. Though England notice that France was lying through his teeth, he shrugged it off feeling very generous.

The tea was finished and England poured them both a cup with a slight smile.

France sipped his tea.

"Wonderful~"

They sat there drinking their tea in silence.

" Oh yeah...um Arthur..."

"Yes?"

"I was sorta invited to go to the bar with Gilbert and Antonio tonight..."

"Not again. you going to get bloody alcohol poisoning!"

"But Angleterre!"

"No buts, I want you to stay home tonight."

France groaned. "You can't keep treating like a child -" "If I didn't you would be in jail." England interupted. "Do you really think poorly of my choices?" "Yes." The briton smiply answered. France just looked at him, dead silent.

"What did I say?"

"Where should I start, One; you hate my friends! Two; You treat me like a child all the time. And three; you always look at my flaws rather than your own!" France said getting up and dumping his tea down the drain. "Hey! Your wasting the tea!" France turned to England "Oh my gosh, not the tea! I should go to jail!" England senced the sarcasim and glared at the blue-eyed blond that was infront of him.

"Don't glare at me. You care about tea more than my feelings." "Now..." he began to stutter. "...now you know thats not true."

"Is it?" France crossed his arms.

England was quiet, he had no reply for his lover.

"Do you even love me?"

_Do I love him? _England asked himself once again.

"Of course I love you." England said hugging France then kissed his cheek. England wanted to say more but couldn't find the words. He wanted to tell France that he does infact love him but the feeling has dimmed over the years, but he could never tell him. _It would just break his heart..._

England frowned.

* * *

**Translations:**

Angleterre :: England

extrêmement impoli :: Very rude

mon chéri :: my darling

la langue de l'amour :: the language of love

délicieux :: delicious

* * *

**A/N: **

Hey everybody...sorry its so late! I've been so busy (and lazy) so please forgive me! I've been putting this off for so long!


End file.
